


Hope

by Etha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I promise, Late night thoughts, M/M, but if you consider that dirty then sorry, but ill leave it up to you, but its clean other than that one word, but only for his love Harry, but theb harry showed up, i feel like as though its both short and bad, i guess its time travel cuz harry has to have come in some sort of supernatural way, ill stop now, implication of smut, its literally just the word 'claim', seeing as he was born a long time later, tom had a sad childhood, tom is soft on the inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etha/pseuds/Etha
Summary: Thinking back on it, without Harry he might have never been where he was now...





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot, and my first Harry Potter fic- to publish that is.  
> So, constructive critisism is appreciated!  
> I just hope you enjoy it, thats all!
> 
> -Sky

Tom did not know what hope was; he simply had never been shown any of its qualities or experienced anything that would make him want to experience such a thing.

No love, kindness, truth....

None of them.

So, when he met Harry he was bound to be in for a lot of surprises. After all, Harry was everything he had wanted to experience and everything he had ever needed.

Selfless, he would stand up for Tom.

Selfless, he was kind to Tom- even giving him his first ever present.

Selfless, he'd allowed Tom to 'claim' him all for himself just to make sure Tom knew he was not alone or ever going to be.

And, he turned out to be right; always there for him, even being unconscious and dreaming away in his arms was comforting for Tom.

Harry Potter was a lot of things, and for him to be Tom's was the most special thing of all.

So taking all of these warm thoughts into his chest, Tom finally drift off to sleep, whilst spooning Harry to leech away whatever warmth he could be provided with.


End file.
